I care
by Eliza-angel
Summary: she heard his soft voice close by her ear... Another Tiva try...


_Disclaimer: not mine, sad but true ^^_

_not beta-ed...huge mistakes... you know the drill: point them out!  
_

_Another little Tiva try, I'm more comforable with Gabby, but I'm trying to be able to have an at least 3 page long story with just those two lovebirds... (just two pages here)'sigh' lol_

_anyway...._

_Spoilers: I believe season 5 episode 1..  
_

_R&R ! Enjoy_

-

**I Care**

---

„Ever lied to someone you love Ziva?"

"Yes."

"They ever forgive you?"

"They never found out."

---

She closed the door as quietly as possible and leaned against the white wooden surface from the outside.

Their little chat repeated itself in her thoughts. One sentence she added quietly to herself.

_And you never will._

With that she let her hand move over the smooth wood before turning to leave.

---

Several months had past since that evening, but his question was still present in her consciousness.

That topic never appeared again, not during work time or during their private team nights out.

From time to time she could see in his eyes that the pain of her loss was still tactile.

She could see the same haunted expression she had seen on his face shortly after Kate had died, mostly when he thought no one was there to observe.

----

It was one of the team nights out.

Ducky, Tim, Gibbs and Abby had already left the restaurant in which they usually met for their monthly nights.

The evening had past with lots of laughter and jokes but now after the others had left Tony was quiet and pensive.

She'd often wondered why he would show her the other side of him. Now she was just glad he trusted her that much, that he had no problem showing her, he was just as vulnerable as anyone else including her.

He took a sip of his beer and stared onto his dirty plate.

His voice was barely audible when he started to speak.

"How often did you have to tell a major lie?"

"Twice." She said without looking up from her entangled fingers.

_I__'ve wondered when we would get back to this…_she thought._  
_

"You sure they never found out?" She nodded.

"How can you be so sure Ziva?"

"Well I'd be dead if they had found out I'd told a lie."

-

A picture of her dead half brother found its way into her thoughts.

She closed her eyes and cleared her throat before open her eyes again, without the picture of her backwards falling brother.

He looked at her with his puppy dog eyes. "The other lie, you'd be dead too?"

"No." She smiled weakly and took a sip out of her, with water filled glass before she added the rest of her sentence. "But I'd know."

She drank the last sip of her water. "It is late we should go too." He sighed. "You are probably right. Do I need a taxi or would you give me a ride home."

She nodded. "It is the same way anyway."

-

The two paid their bill and together they made their way to Ziva's car.

The short ride between the restaurant and Tony's apartment went by in comfortable silence.

As her car stopped Tony opened his door in a restrained way but showed no intent to get actually out of the vehicle.

-

"Ziva." She turned her head to face him.

"Thanks." She opened her mouth to answer but never got the chance.

Soft lips were capturing hers. She automatically closed her eyes and responded to his soft touch.

After what seemed hours he moved away a little. Not far since she could still feel his warm breath against her face.

His hand was resting on her cheek and her eyes were still closed when she heard his soft voice close by her ear.

"I care very much about you too, always have and always will."

-

His hand moved away from her cheek and shortly after that he left her car.

She still sat there after he had entered his apartment and the frontdoor had been closed with a barely audible thud.

While she opened her eyes, a smile crept slowly onto her face.

Sometimes even she didn't see what was happening around her.

So he knew and she never noticed.

Smiling she started the engine of her car and drove off.

Maybe just maybe they would have their happy end one day.

Halfway to her own apartment she turned around. "What the hell."

Fin

--

You like?


End file.
